1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to earphones, and particularly, to a detachable earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
An earphone generally includes an earplug, an audio plug, and an earphone cable connecting the earplug to the audio plug. However, in use, a joint part of the earplug and the earphone cable, or audio plug and the earphone cable may be easily damaged by pulling or bending of the earphone. Because the earphone cable is soldered to the earplug and to the audio plug, if any one of the earphone cable, the audio plug, and the earplug is damaged, the whole earphone may need to be replaced. Thereby wasting a lot of material for making the earphone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.